


Hymn for Morning

by flightlessnerds



Series: Little Miracles Everywhere [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Canon Era, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hiatus, Kissing, Love, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlessnerds/pseuds/flightlessnerds
Summary: Kissing him still feels like a miracle every time.





	Hymn for Morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is for grace and abby :-) and, like, me.

The knock comes as a surprise to Jenna; they aren’t expecting anyone today. She won’t deny that she’s been a little paranoid ever since someone leaked their address last year - but one glance out the curtained window of the foyer quells her anxiety. She knows Josh’s SUV when she sees it. 

He’s smiling whens she opens the door. “Hey,” he greets her, voice quiet. He doesn’t move from the front step, but she ushers him in anyway, wrapping gentle fingers around his wrist.

“You can take this off, silly.” Jenna gently pulls the black beanie off his head as they step through the door, sticking it in the back pocket of her shorts. “The short hair is lovely. Cute.” 

Josh smiles, but stays silent. She tries to stay attuned to his motions - the way he holds himself, the position of his lips, the wideness of his eyes. He pivots awkwardly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt and looking around their entryway. Even now that Josh is part of them, even now that it’s not just Jenna and Tyler, and Josh and Tyler, but _Jenna and Josh and Tyler_ , they haven’t had an overwhelming amount of time to themselves, just the two of them. 

“Hey,” Jenna says softly, brightening her eyes and approaching Josh. “Sweetheart…” 

It’s barely anything, but it’s enough to make Josh melt the rest of the way. The tension leaves his body instantly, and he slumps into her arms, tucking his nose into her neck and sniffling. “Love,” Jenna hums, rubbing his back. “Josh, sweetheart. You’re okay.” 

She feels him nod into her neck, and shrug against her hand. “I know I am. I’m alright. Missed you.” He tilts his head, breathes her in. “Both of you.” 

Jenna pulls back, reaching up to brush the hair off Josh’s forehead, before remembering that the curls aren’t there anymore. She lays her hand there anyway, and Josh bites his lip. 

“I didn’t even know you were in town.” 

Josh shrugs. “Got here a few days ago for Thanksgiving. Texted Tyler a few times, but…” he shrugs again. “He hasn’t been answering, so I came over.” 

“Ah, love,” Jenna sighs, bringing a hand down to his cheek. “He’s in the studio. I’ve had a hard time getting him out the last few days, and he never has his phone down there - I’m sure he’s not trying to ignore you.”

“I know he’s not,” Josh says quickly, biting at his lip. “I just wanted to… you know, yeah, I thought it would…” 

Jenna shakes her head and shushes him with a quick peck to his lips. She doesn’t need to stand on her tip-toes, but she does anyway. “I know, baby. I’m so glad you came.” 

Another shrug, another timid grin, and Jenna can’t help but kiss him again, and one more time for good measure. It’s not that she’s _used to_ Tyler - kissing him still feels like a miracle every time - but she doesn’t think Josh’s lips will ever stop feeling new. 

“C’mere,” she says briskly, pressing a gentle hand to his shoulder and steering Josh into their kitchen. She’s been baking since she woke up, half because she’s craving sweets, and half because she’s hoping the warm smell of salted caramel cupcakes and oreo brownies will be enough to entice Tyler upstairs, even if it’s only long enough for him to munch on one and rest his head on Jenna’s shoulder for awhile. 

There’s a couple minutes left on the timer for the brownies, but she pulls them out anyway, figuring a little gooeyness never hurt anyone. Josh settles himself on a stool at the counter, eyeing the brownies with a shy grin. 

Jenna sticks her tongue out at him. “Patience, love. They need to cool.” 

“Not if you use a fork,” Josh shrugs. Jenna swats his hand with a spatula. 

The timer finally goes off, and Jenna silences it with a tap of her finger, sending the kitchen back into a quiet lull. It’s late morning, and their living space is east-facing, rays of yellow sunlight streaming gently over the cozy, matching furniture, the hoodies and cardigans over chairs, last night’s tea mug that she hasn’t bothered to pick up off the coffee table. 

“It’s so beautiful here,” Josh murmurs, looking in the same direction as Jenna. The way he phrases it startles her enough to delay her response. Josh simply isn’t the type of person who throws words like _beautiful_ around before lunch. 

“It is?” She smiles, hoping he’ll go on. 

Josh nods, turning back to her with his lip between his teeth. “Yeah, there’s just so much…” he shrugs, looking around the kitchen. “Light, I guess. It’s so bright, but so cozy. Feels like it would be hard to be sad here.”

Something profound stirs in Jenna’s chest, and she wonders if he’ll ever stop taking her by surprise. “You are welcome here absolutely any time, baby,” she tells him, reaching for his hand. It’s so much bigger than hers, but she still manages to wrap protective fingers around it. 

“I know,” Josh says softly.

They share a quiet smile.

“I really do like it here. Also,” he pauses, grinning and flushing pink. “Jordan said you had, like, a whole shelf of candy bars, so…” 

“Aha, so _that’s_ the real reason you came over!” Jenna teases him, tossing her head back and letting her face twist up with laughter. Josh just swivels innocently on his stool, looking like the cat who swallowed the canary. She laughs because it’s so endearing. She laughs because she knows why he’s really here, and it’s not the candy or the brownies or the sunny high ceilings of their downstairs.

He’s still looking at her hopefully, and his soft eyes are finally too much for Jenna - after all, she’s only human. Elbows on the counter, she leans over and captures Josh in a kiss, closing her eyes and lingering on his lips until they both need breath. When she pulls away, Josh’s eyes are full to the brim with a love that’s just for her. She needed this. They both did. 

“C’mon,” Jenna whispers, still inches away from him. “Let’s get you some candy, you big dork.” 

She checks the timer on the cupcakes - eight minutes. Her hand in Josh’s again, Jenna leads him down the hallway, watches his eyes and smile grow wider at the sight of her shelves and shelves of delicately arranged candy. 

“Woah,” is all Josh can say. Jenna beams at him as he picks out first a pack of sour patch kids, and then a twix bar. She takes a peach lollipop for herself, but doesn’t open it. Josh pops a green sour patch into his mouth, and closes his eyes as he chews, like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. 

“What,” Jenna teases him. “You can’t get sour patch kids out in LA?”” 

Josh chews and shrugs his shoulders. “You can,” he says, “but they taste way better here.” 

He holds out a red one to her lips, and Jenna lets him pop it into her mouth. Josh’s smile is contagious - it spreads to her face. It’s the most she’s smiled in a few days; not because she’s been unhappy, not at all - she just hasn’t had a reason to grin like this. 

Josh unwraps his twix bar. Down the hall, a door opens and closes, and Jenna lets out a breath that she’s been holding for hours. 

She squeezes Josh’s arm. “Ty’s here.” 

If Tyler is at all surprised to see the two of them standing at the end of the hallway, he lets the astonishment register quietly, his face a blank page. His hair his mussed, his face scruffy, eyes tired - but he’s upstairs. He’s back. He doesn’t speak as he approaches them, but stops a few inches from Josh.

“Hey Ty,” Josh says gently. 

Tyler nods as if he’s been asked a question, bobbing his head sleepily, trance-like. He inches forward, tilting his head down, and Jenna thinks he’s going to rest his head against Josh’s chest - but instead, he takes a bite out of Josh’s open candy bar. 

“H-hey!” Josh laughs gently, pouting - but they both know he doesn’t mind. The tension has melted away, and all three of them are smiling. 

Moving slowly, Tyler wraps both arms around Josh’s neck, pulling himself close and resting his scruffy head on Josh’s shoulder. Both hands filled with candy, Josh reciprocates, curling strong arms around his back. He looks at Jenna over Tyler’s shoulder, with soft, deep, sparkling eyes. 

“We missed you,” Jenna says, speaking for both of them. Both of them nod in return. 

She takes the candy from Josh’s hands, and he seizes the opportunity place both hands on Tyler’s cheeks and kiss him deeply. No one misses the low, muffled whimper that issues from Tyler’s throat as he surrenders to the kiss. Jenna could watch them all day, without eating or drinking or resting - this alone could keep her alive. 

When they break apart, Tyler’s on her immediately, pressing his lips to her neck and sighing through his nose, his breath tickling her collar bone. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” Jenna hums, kissing his hair. 

“Hmm,” is his high-pitched, tired reply.

Jenna runs a hand through his bangs, pulling back to size up his appearance. “You haven’t slept,” she decides, and Tyler shrugs. “Or showered.” 

He pouts, and takes the sour patch kids from her. Jenna rolls her eyes. 

“C’mon,” she says swiftly, linking arms with both boys and steering them around the corner towards the stairs. 

Josh stumbles on the first few steps, and the room rings with laughter as they all try to regain their footing. “Where are we going?” 

“Bath time,” Jenna tells him. “I’ve been saving a bath bomb for the two of you.” 

The master bathroom is east facing too, and light pours in through the tall, white-curtained window. Jenna ducks into a cabinet and emerges with a folded Lush bag, handing it to Josh while she busies herself with filling the tub. Tyler’s already stripping down. 

“Laundry basket, you child,” Jenna chastises him, and he sticks his tongue out and heads for the hamper. 

Josh pulls out the bath bomb. “Oh dude - it looks like a planet!” 

“Mmm,” Jenna agrees, adjusting the water temperature. She’d picked it out just for Josh, but she doesn’t tell him so. “Smells like mint, too.” 

Tyler leans against the sink, half-naked and flushed and waking up slowly. “Are you gonna get in with us?” 

“Don’t be silly,” Jenna hums, beaming at the sight of the two of them next to each other after all this time - short hair, comfort clothes, sleepless but satisfied eyes. Her boys. “I have two dozen cupcakes to decorate.” 

Tyler visibly perks up his ears at the mention of food. 

“And a lunch spread to make, considering I _literally_ just heard your stomach rumble from here,” Jenna laughs, reaching out to stroke his cheek with her thumb. She thinks she has everything she needs for eggs benedict in the fridge, and she’s already putting it together in her head. 

Josh smells the bath bomb, and it leaves dark blue powder on his nose. 

“Hey, Jenna?” Tyler says, soft and subdued.

“Hmm?” 

Tyler smiles. “Thank you.” 

Jenna turns off the water, and kisses both of their cheeks, Josh first, and then Tyler. “You’re welcome, sweetheart.” 

The room smells like peppermint already, and birds are singing outside the high, curtained window. She closes the door to the image of Tyler brushing blue powder off of Josh’s nose. 

All is well.

**Author's Note:**

> jensh is a lifestyle, and i'm living it
> 
> find me on tumblr @vialism!


End file.
